


What good am I

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aftermath of 3x3 Papas got a brand new bag Kathryn laments her troubles to her two close friends
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Aaron Shutt/Phillip Watters, Aaron Shutt/Tommy Wilmette, Kathryn Austin/Aaron Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Camille Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	What good am I

“If I can’t be a good doctor or a good person then what good am I?”Kathryn said to Camille

“You told that woman the whole truth about what really happened to her daughter?”Camille asked her 

“I admitted that I made a mistake during operating in the or and I owned up to it and she said I’m not a good doctor”Kathryn says

“What else brings you here?”Aaron asked he stood next to Camille 

“I got into a screaming match with Tommy and he’s limiting my ability to see Sarah”Kathryn said to Aaron 

“I strongly dislike that man”Aaron mentioned 

“What did he do?”Kathryn asked him 

“Tried to get Phillip to leave then I had to try to get Phillip to come back which was a struggle in and of itself”Aaron said 

“Don’t blame yourself for that Aaron”Camille caressed his cheek sweetly

“At least you two are doing better compared to me”Kathryn made a self deprecating comment that was also a half compliment


End file.
